Guess How Much I Love You
by Jaganshi Melfina Kaiba
Summary: RXE, fluff...I decided to write this fic 'cause my sister's book reminded me of Raenef and Eclipse...Anyway, please R&R!


Yo! . I decided to write this, after randomly reading my younger sister's book, Guess How Much I Love You, by Sam McBratney (it's actually a really cute story...feel free to read it, if you haven't already!). It reminded me of my Itoshii and myself..._then_ it made me think of Raenef and Eclipse. So, I felt like writing, even though I did it around...what...midnight? grin Anyway...none of the characters are mine, the book is not mine, and you can flame me all you want, though I can't imagine why you would...It's just fluff...giggle Anyway, enjoy the fic!

Raenef simpered lightly in his sleep, quite obviously troubled by his dream. The philodox 1 of a cleric had fallen asleep on one of the less luxurious couches; he had asked Erutis if she ever farded 2, and she had taken it the wrong way...Long story short, out little swords mistress was going to be a bit more comfy than usual for the next few weeks. AN: wink

Directing our attention back to the innocent demon lord...

He sat up in his bed with apparent agrypnia 3, muttering something about cabbages and giant scalpels. Raenef eased himself to his feet, croodling 4 a goosefeather pillow. He wambled 5 out his door and through the many chthonic 6 halls of his castle...the young lord began to recall his lesson from earlier that day...something about saxophones?...No, Eclipse had said 'saxify'...whatever that meant...

To his slightly detached surprise, Raenef found he had reached Eclipse's chamber. He merely stood there for a few moments, quite mopsical 8. Rae smiled lightly, waking up a bit when he saw that his tutor was beeking 9...he looked so handsome...the demon lord blushed, allowing his thoughts to wander on the subject of his attention...the shadows dancing across his face, playing with his features...making him look younger...closer to Raenef's age...although he, too, looked a bit mopsical, his violet eyes focused on the flames...Raenef giggled to himself, hugging his pillow and knowing that he was rubbing off on his ever-so-serious mentor.

The aforementioned demon started and was quite surprised to find a groggy yet giggling lord in his doorway.

"Master Raenef? Is something troubling you?"

Raenef grinned shyly. "I can't sleep...Can you read me a story?" His expression altered to a hopeful smile.

"...Yes. Of course." Eclipse stood and began guiding his master back to his own chamber. "Is there anything you had in mind?"

Upon reaching his room, Rae put his pillow back and fished out a small tattered book, handing it to Eclipse.

"Guess How Much I Love You?...Master, may I ask where you bought this?"

Raenef smiled and shook his head. "I've had it since I was a child. It's all I have left of my parents..."

"I see...my apologies." Eclipse bowed his head slightly.

"It's alright." Rae flashed his charming trademark smile and settled into bed, watching Eclipse attentively.

The elder demon smiled back, sitting on the edge of his master's bed and began to read.

"Little Nutbrown Hare, who was going to bed, held on tight to Big Nutbrown Hare's very long ears. He wanted to be sure that Big Nutbrown Hare was listening.

" 'Guess how much I love you,' he said.

" 'Oh, I don't think I could guess that,' said Big Nutbrown Hare."

The young demon lord settled in, paying close attention to what his mentor was reading, even if he did know the story by heart.

" 'This much,' said Little Nutbrown Hare, stretching out his arms as wide as they would go.

"Big Nutbrown Hare had even longer arms. 'But I love _you _this much,' he said.

"Hmm, that is a lot, thought Little Nutbrown Hare."

Eclipse blushed a little, not quite used to reading children's stories...Especially aloud. But that was what his master had requested, so he would continue.

" 'I love you as high as I can reach,' said Little Nutbrown Hare.

" 'I love you as high as _I _can reach,' said Big Nutbrown Hare.

"That is very high, thought Little Nutbrown Hare. I wish I had arms like that. Then Little Nutbrown Hare had a good idea. He tumbled upside down and reached up the tree trunk with his feet. 'I love you all the way up to my toes!' he said.

" 'And _I_ love you all the way up to your toes,' said Big Nutbrown Hare, swinging him up over his head.

" 'I love you as high as I can hop!' laughed Little Nutbrown Hare, bouncing up and down.

Raenef giggled at the small bunny, making Eclipse smile, unable to help himself. His master did tend to have that effect on people...

" 'But I love you as high as _I _can hop,' smiled Big Nutbrown Hare—and he hopped so high that his ears touched the branches above.

"That's good hopping, thought Little Nutbrown Hare. I wish I could hop like that. 'I love you all the way down the lane as far as the river,' cried Little Nutbrown Hare.

" 'I love you across the river and over the hills,' said Big Nutbrown Hare.

"That's very far, thought Little Nutbrown Hare. He was almost too sleepy to think. Then he looked beyond the thorn bushes, out into the big dark night. Nothing could be farther than the sky. 'I love you right up to the moon,' he said and closed his eyes."

Raenef smiled again, mimicking the bunny and getting ready to fall asleep.

" 'Oh, that's far,' said Big Nutbrown Hare. 'That is very, very far.' Big Nutbrown Hare settled Little Nutbrown Hare into his bed of leaves. He leaned over and kissed him goodnight. Then he lay down close by and whispered with a smile, 'I love you right up to the moon—and back.'"

Eclipse closed the book, placing it on the nightstand. He turned to Raenef, not at all surprised that he had already fallen into a peaceful sleep. He smiled lovingly at his sweet lord, knowing exactly why that was Raenef's favorite book...and it wasn't only because it was from his parents. Eclipse carefully leaned down and susurrated 10 into his master's ear:

"I love you too, my precious Raenef."

He brushed his lips lightly against Raenef's before sliding under the covers next to him. The demon lord smiled and rolled over, croodling the other demon's warm, comforting body.

"I swear...I shall love and protect you."

"Forever."

So...? How did you like it? R&R, onegai! Oh, yeah...the number note thingies...

1 someone who loves to hear himself talk

2 to 'fard' is to put on makeup...but she thought he said 'farting'. '

3 the inability to sleep

4 cuddle

5 stumble/stagger about

6 dark, mysterious, unknown(pronounced 'Tho-nihk')

7 to turn something to stone

8 having a dopey/blank expression

9 bask in front of the fireplace

10 whisper

Most of them are definitions...' Hehe...


End file.
